Mutual Respect Sends His Regrets
by Alynna Peta
Summary: Amethyst and Pearl have a short conversation shortly after Garnet, Steven, and Greg take off.


"Mutual respect sends his regrets."

The purple gem murmured. She watched how Garnet acted towards Pearl before their leader left with Greg and Steven. She could not say that she was not disappointed with how the two were at the moment. She had expected Garnet to have talked about this whole mess by now, not give Pearl the silent treatment. And Pearl, well, there was not much she could say about the gem. Amethyst knew that Pear was trying her best to make it up to their leader, but she also knew that any attempts of doing that were useless right now. She was just tired of this situation.

"What did you just say?" Pearl turned to her.

Amethyst kept her head bowed as she reflected on what has happened over the last few days. She wished that Pearl had not lied just so she could fuse with Garnet over and over again. She wished that she and Steven had never caught Pear fixing that damn tower using Peridot's pod. She wished that Garnet would at least try to talk about what happened instead of keeping silent and ignoring Pearl. She wished she could fix things. She wished she could fix her team. She wished for a lot of things.

The purple gem stood by the door that led to the gems' rooms and lifted her head. There was a smile on her face. Well more of an attempt at one for Pearl's sake. Amethyst had nothing on her mind worth smiling over recently, but for Pearl, she would at least attempt to. She strutted with mock confidence across the floor and plopped onto the sofa. The small gem was tired of the conflict between her two friends, but she would not let that show in the way she acted around them. This was their problem that she could not fix no matter how badly she wanted them to make up. For now, she would just settle for being there for Pearl if the other gem would let her.

"Nothing," she replied. There was no point in starting a fight with the other gem. She knew that Pearl regretted her actions. It was written all over her face anytime she saw Garnet. It showed when she spent days on end searching for Peridot on her own just to come back empty-handed. Amethyst wanted more than anything for the two to reconcile so she was not about to argue over practically nothing. "Since Garnet and Steven left with Greg, you want to hang out?"

"I can't Amethyst. It is of the upmost importance that I find and capture Peridot. I can't rest until I've caught her."

The shorter gem sighed, "Relax for once. Garnet can't find her with her future vision so what makes you think you will. Take a break. You've been at this for days."

"What else can I do?!" Pearl snapped and Amethyst sighed again. Pearl was always quick to snap at the purple gem no matter what the situation. It was almost as if yelling at the other girl provided some type of quick stress relief. For the most part, Amethyst would try to act like it did not affect her. She would do that now as well.

"You could sit with me and we could talk for once. Like we used to."

Pearl was not expecting that answer. The look of surprise on her face was picture worthy. Too bad Steven took his cellphone with him. Amethyst patted the cushion to her right and motioned for Pearl to come over. She would not force the taller girl to talk but at least the offer was out in the open. This was all up to Pearl. Pearl, who hesitated only for a moment before moving towards the warp. "Give it a rest already, Pearl. You could hand Peridot over on a silver platter and Garnet still wouldn't talk to you. Pushing yourself this hard won't fix anything."

That stopped Pearl in her tracks. Amethyst did not regret what she said. She meant every word that honestly tumbled from her mouth on accident. Those words were not meant to be heard by the other but now that she had mumbled them, there was no taking them back. " What should I do then? What can I do?"

Amethyst shook her head at her friend's back and stood up. She made her way so that she would be in front of the other girl, facing her, before she answered. " _You can_ stay with me. _You can_ give Garnet some space and let her get over it. _You can_ wait until Peridot shows up and try to catch her again. _You can_ walk passed me and take off again for days. You can do all that and more," the gem paused, "I don't know what you _should_ do, and I can't tell you everything you _can_ do. I can't make those decisions for you."

"Amethyst- I"

"But _I can_ ask you to take some time off from running all over the place. _I can_ ask you to sit with me. _I can_ ask you to talk to me. _I can_ be there for you…. If you just let me for once."

She spun around and walked back to the spot in front of the door to the gems' rooms. Without looking back, she spoke one last time to Pearl, "I'll be here if you need me. I'm not going anywhere. Do what you want." Then disappeared into her room without a moment of hesitation. If Pearl wanted her company then she would find her. If not, then that's her decision.


End file.
